


Приватный танец

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf Lucius Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Naga Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Фэнтези!АУ
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Приватный танец

Зал, рассчитанный на несколько десятков человек, был практически пуст. Столики отодвинуты к стенам, кресла и вовсе убраны. Лишь у небольшой круглой площадки с пилоном стоял низкий диванчик на прихотливо гнутых ножках. Двое устроившихся на подушках мужчин невозмутимо разглядывали пустую сцену, согревая в ладонях пузатые бокалы. 

Наконец драпировка шевельнулась, выпуская невысокую гибкую фигуру. Приглушенный свет матово подсветил черные ромбики на серебристом хвосте и коротко обрезанные темные волосы. Наг посмотрел на единственных зрителей, неуверенно потеребил единственный браслет на руке, но все же прополз по подиуму, свивая хвост кольцом и прислоняясь спиной к пилону.

Наг был совсем молоденьким, наверняка едва перешагнувшим порог совершеннолетия. На хвосте еще только наметились первые бусины трещотки, а с кожи спины не сошли следы юношеских полосок. Но, присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что глаза нага уже сменили детский светло-серебристый цвет на пока еще неопределенный темный, но точно — уже взрослый.

Северус, который никогда не замечал в себе тяги к подросшим детенышам, только недоуменно пожал плечами. Конечно, некоторым нравилось быть первым и «срывать цветок невинности», но сам он всегда предпочитал партнёров опытных, знавших собственное тело и умеющих наслаждаться самим процессом. Девственники же были, по его мнению, сплошной головной болью: пока успокоишь, пока подготовишь... с его-то всплесками эмпатии даже неизбежная при первом соитии боль партнера разрядом била по нервам. 

Последнее же время вообще никто, кроме Люциуса Малфоя, не занимал его мысли даже мимолетно. 

— Надеюсь, я не успел надоесть тебе настолько, дорогой, чтобы ты решил променять меня на юного нага... или подложить змееныша под меня? — Северус допустил в голос нотку недоумения и чуть-чуть ревности. — Потому что я — против.

— Я сам ничего не понимаю, — признался Люциус, осторожно переплел их пальцы и, в нарушение всех правил этикета, которых обычно придерживался неукоснительно (кроме постели разве что), поднес руку Северуса к губам, чтобы легким поцелуем коснуться внутренней стороны запястья. 

— Аберфорт обещал интересное зрелище... клянусь Запретным лесом, за те деньги, что он попросил, это должно быть что-то невероятное.

— По первому ощущению — переплатил. Разве что коньяк неплох, но у нас дома не хуже. 

— Подождем еще пару минут. А потом я смогу усладить твой взор разносом кабинета Аберфорта в щепы.

— Оркским топором? — с неожиданным азартом предложил Северус. 

— Предпочитаю более легкое оружие, ты же знаешь, — поморщился Люциус, потеребив украшенное несколькими алмазными колечками островерхое ухо. — Но если тебе так хочется...

— Согласен на алебарду, — ухмыльнулся Северус. — Парными мечами ты будешь разносить мебель до утра, а у меня более интересные планы на предрассветные часы. 

— Договорились.

Тишину расцветил тихий перелив свирели. Юный наг весь напрягся, вслушиваясь в звучащую все громче и громче музыку, прикрыл глаза и подался вперед. 

Люциус отвлекся от разговора и с легким интересом уставился на представление. Северус отставил на ближайший столик полный бокал и откинулся на спинку, задумчиво перебирая пальцами светлые локоны своего спутника. 

Наг не был профессиональным танцором — это чувствовалось. Движения, хоть и сглаженные природной грацией, казались угловатыми. Хвосту не хватало места, а за пилон он цеплялся, как за корабельную мачту в бурю. Да и что мальчик собирается сбрасывать во время танца — вопрос. На нем была лишь скромная набедренная повязка без украшений и один простенький браслетик. По законам его расы, где украшения были и знаками статуса, и традицией — подобное обнажение более чем неприлично. Потому что даже изгнанникам оставляли право на три-четыре браслета, пояс и заколки в волосы. 

Но музыка брала свое. Наг прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь магии звука, и гибко изогнулся. Его ладони взъерошили короткие темные волосы, огладили шею, медленно скользнули по смуглой груди, задев темные горошины сосков. Прочертили путь от подключичной ямки до впадинки на животе (другие расы по привычке именовали ее пупочной, и название прижилось, хотя живорождение у нагов имело свою, отличную от остальных, специфику). Тряхнул головой, все еще не поднимая веки, и закружился, обвивая хвостом пилон — то притираясь к его гладкой холодной поверхности, то откидываясь назад так, что будь волосы чуть длиннее, и они коснулись бы пола. 

Это… завораживало. Плавные томные выгибы с резким движением в конце, мерцающие на чешуе хвоста блики и нежность скользящих по коже ладоней. Не отрепетированное, не на показ — наг танцевал, отдаваясь этому и открывая душу.

Северус напрягся, наблюдая за извивающейся фигурой. Его зрачки расширились, крылья тонкого с горбинкой носа затрепетали, стараясь уловить весь спектр запахов, а то, что он слышал ритм биения сердца юного танцора, будило инстинкты охотника. Люциус в его объятиях замер, давно научившись чувствовать партнера как себя. И Северус знал, что тот тоже возбужден — непроизвольно дергающийся кончик островерхого уха щекотал его под подбородком. Обычно Малфой был сдержаннее и контролировал свое тело, не позволяя выдавать внутренние эмоции. 

Объятия стали жестче, Северус усилием воли оторвался от танца и посмотрел в лицо Люциуса, ловя его немного поплывший взгляд. Облизал губы, задевая острые кончики клыков — сам не заметил, как вылезли, словно только вошедший в силу птенец, а не взрослый, умеющий контролировать себя вампир, и впился поцелуем в приоткрытый рот Малфоя. 

Люциус погладил затянутое в плотную ткань штанов бедро, залез под рубашку, огладив живот, и взялся за застежку ремня. Они оба были как пьяные, и те несколько глотков коньяка были тут ни при чем. 

У Снейпа бледная кожа, а вытянутая головка возбужденного члена чуть отливает холодным перламутром. Люциус втянул ее в горячий рот, пропуская глубоко в горло, а потом подался назад, наслаждаясь оставшимся на языке ярким пряным вкусом предсемени. И вычертил линию по уздечке к приоткрытой дырочке уретры. Сильная ладонь легла на его затылок, собирая в кулак волосы. Толкнула вниз. 

Вся ситуация подействовала как огромная доза афродизиака, так что много усилий не понадобилось — сомкнувшиеся под головкой губы, сжатая через штаны ягодица и быстрые движения языком.

Северус зашипел сквозь зубы, выгнулся, располосовав ногтями спинку дивана, и гортанно застонал, открывая абсолютно черные глаза. 

— Хочешь? — Люциус облизнул испачканные губы и собрал волосы, обнажая изгиб шеи.

Снейп с жадностью посмотрел на бьющуюся под челюстью жилку и с явным усилием воли покачал головой:

— Не соблазняй меня. Здесь не место и не время.

Люциус тихо мурлыкнул, еще раз лизнув опадающий член. Затянул шнуровку штанов и скользнул вверх, устраивая голову на груди Снейпа. Перевел глаза на сцену.

Музыка почти утихла, напоминая о себе лишь глухими ударами бубна. Наг замер, медленно прочертил острыми коготками границу, где под животом тонкая кожа переходила в едва намеченные чешуйки, и повел бедрами. Полупрозрачная, мерцающая чешуйками шкура очень медленно спускалась вниз, собираясь складками, как шелковый чулок кокетки, вырвавшийся из плена потерянной ленточки-подвязки.

— У него что — линька? — потрясенно спросил Снейп, нарушая звенящую магию момента. 

— Моргана! Первая линька, — с серебристых глаз Люциуса словно спала пелена, и он вполголоса выругался, заковыристо и так неприлично, что услышь светлые чертоги леса своего Лорда, точно бы все ветви узлом скрутило бы. Рывком сел, откинул на спину волосы.

— У него же сейчас будет ложное запечатление! Северус!

Снейп вскочил и бросился вперед так быстро, что его движения слились в длинную размытую полосу. Он одним прыжком заскочил на помост, разворачивая нага боком и ладонью закрывая ему глаза.

— Зажмурься немедленно! У тебя что — первая линька?

— Что?.. А… да, наверное, — юного танцовщика трясло крупной дрожью. — Раньше так не было. 

— Где твои Старшие?

— Нет. Погибли. Меня отдали в гнездо по линии матери, но…

— Понятно. Да не дергайся ты, стой спокойно!

Люциус огляделся, потом решительным движением смел с серебряного подноса всю посуду и, приблизившись, выставил его перед собой так, чтобы закрыть собственное лицо.

— Откроешь глаза, только когда я скажу. Медленно. По сторонам не смотри, только в отражение. Понятно?

— Да.

— Северус, его кожа!

— Сейчас, — Снейп медленно отпустил змееныша, который остался стоять, послушно зажмурившись. Подтянул к себе длинную тонкую полоску снятой с хвоста кожи. Усмехнулся, прокусил себе подушечку пальца и нарисовал на крупных чешуйках несколько рун. А потом опоясал танцовщика сброшенной шкуркой на манер набедренной повязки. 

Первая кожа нага ценилась на вес золота: юные змейки не умели еще контролировать свою магию, и она впитывалась в отслаивающуюся чешую, а страх первого раза и растерянность делали этот процесс в десятки раз сильнее. Поэтому в такой момент и должны были быть Старшие: поддержать, проконтролировать, не дать истратить свою магию, напитать ослабшую ауру. Первая линька была таинством, проводимым близкими Старшими в самом защищенном месте гнезда.

Поэтому же за молодыми нагами до их первой линьки охотились маги. Тот, кто проведет змееныша через первый раз без традиционных ритуалов и запечалится в меняющих свой цвет глазах, станет ему близким, почти обожествленным существом. Наг будет выполнять приказы, следовать всюду за новым Старшим и защищать даже ценой своей жизни. Так будет почти десять лет — до второго совершеннолетия. Вот только дожить до него шанса у такого птенца мало: по желанию своего господина он будет линять раз за разом, отдавая драгоценную, напитанную силой кожу и необратимо слабея. Потому что беречь нага не захотят: кто рискнет остаться с ним в тот момент, когда слуга осознает себя, обретая разум и память? Наги злопамятны.

Сейчас Люциус отчаянно импровизировал, стараясь подручными средствами имитировать нагский ритуал и дать этому мальчику возможность остаться собой. Лорд Малфой не был святым, да и добрым существом его мог бы назвать разве что тот, кто не был с ним знаком лично. Но при всех своих слабостях, Люциус находил отвратительной идею лишать кого-то разума и обзаводиться преданным нагским рабом не собирался. 

— Давай. Открывай глаза… только медленно, да?

— Хорошо, — послушно проговорил наг, и его ресницы дрогнули.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Гарри…

— Гарри Поттер! — громкий решительный голос от входа в зал заставил всех вздрогнуть. Но руки Северуса удержали голову Гарри так, что тот видел перед собой только зеркальную поверхность подноса.

— Смотри на себя!

В дверях стоял высокий седобородый волшебник, направив на них волшебную палочку. За его спиной топталось несколько крупных мужчин в форменных плащах стражей.

— О, мэтр Дамблдор? — светским тоном проговорил Люциус, продолжая удерживать зеркальный поднос. — Прекрасная нынче стоит погода, не так ли? Если так пойдет и дальше, то урожай огденских ягод обещает быть богатым. Никак не ожидал вас увидеть в таком злачном месте. Но, рискуя показаться невежливым, хочу заметить, что здесь — приватная вечеринка. И мы с моим спутником жизни хотели бы остаться наедине.

— Я за мальчиком, лорд Малфой. Он мой, и то, что оказался здесь — это ошибка. Я заберу его и уйду.

— Как ни жаль вас огорчать, но это вряд ли удастся, — в голосе Люциуса не было ни грана сожаления. – Или законы изменились и теперь у нас разрешено рабство?

— Он несовершеннолетний.

— Ой ли. Он юн, но уже не ребенок. Насколько я помню, первая линька наступает уже после первого совершеннолетия. Но мы всегда можем справиться в нагском посольстве. Заодно и спросим, как получилось, что юный наг без присмотра Старших.

— Гарри — мой подопечный. Я знал его родителей и обещал присматривать за мальчиком.

— Ну, цену таких обещаний мы все знаем, — пробормотал себе под нос Снейп, делая несколько шагов так, чтобы встать между нагом и магами и иметь место для маневра. Высокий воин за спиной мага зло проследил его маневр одним глазом, и Северус, поймав его взгляд, зло усмехнулся, показывая клыки.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, — позвал Дамблдор. — Иди сюда.

Гарри посмотрел на опустившего поднос Малфоя, потом — на Дамблдора, и вдруг шустро нырнул вперед, к Люциусу. Вцепился в его руку цепкими пальцами и с мольбой проговорил:

— Старший, я прошу у тебя крова и защиты!

Под прозрачными острыми коготками, сжимающими руку Малфоя, выступили капельки крови. Гарри ойкнул, побледнел и, прежде чем Малфой успел его остановить, быстро наклонился и зализал ранки длинным заостренным языком.

Все застыли. Люциус вздохнул и посмотрел на Снейпа.

Как партнеры, они давно принесли друг другу нерушимые клятвы. И право на кровь Светлого Лорда принадлежало вампиру. Так что теперь Северус должен был решить — прилюдно наказать ли наглеца, покусившегося на чужое, или принять в дом, давая те права, какие имеют лишь члены Клана. А уж как наказывают своих — это их внутреннее дело.

— Северус…

— Я признаю Гарри Поттера входящим во внутренний круг нашего союза. 

— Возьмете его третьим в ваш союз? — сладким голосом спросил Дамблдор, явно не в силах смириться с собственным опозданием. 

Люциус посмотрел в зеленые глаза прижавшегося к нему нага и усмехнулся. Вот и взрослый вроде, а все равно — птенец. Он снял с шеи цепочку со знаком своего дома и обернул вокруг тонкого запястья. Гарри просиял: для его расы иметь меньше двух браслетов на руке было унизительно и стыдно.

— Заберем в семью… а попытаетесь интриговать — и мы с Северусом его просто усыновим… со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.


End file.
